


Hachi-chan

by space_lace



Series: Music under the Street lights [1]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, the ship is very gentle cus they're 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: Yasu's mum is introduced to her son's best friend. Or 'girlfriend', as they put it.
Relationships: Hachin & Yasu's mum, Yasu/Hachin
Series: Music under the Street lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hachi-chan

The first time Hachin met Yasu’s mother he’d been floored by how kind she was. He’d been five years old, and Yasu had introduced him to his mum as his girlfriend. Neither of them had realised the difference between a girlfriend and a boyfriend yet, and playing house was one of their favourite things to play when they got to be together during recess.

The other kids were scared of Hachin because of his temper and teeth, but not Yasu. Hachin loved Yasu so much, but his teacher had laughed when he’d said he wanted to marry the boy from the neighbouring class. He couldn’t understand why, but he was used to adults laughing at him by then.

Yasu’s grip on Hachin’s hand was firm as they waited for pickup, Yasu’s mum showing up the same time as she always did. They were having their first ever sleepover. Originally, Yasu had been invited to a different sleepover, but when he’d asked if Hachin could come and they’d said no, the blue-haired boy had taken Hachin’s shaking hand and marched over to the teacher on the playground and demanded to call their parents so they could have their own,  _ better _ , sleepover.

The woman with the gentle face kneeled in front of the two boys, ignoring the patronising snort at the introduction that came from the teacher. She would speak to her later when she wasn’t in front of the kids. The smile on her lips was gentle as Hachin greeted her, half hiding behind his friend, because adults were intimidating, and they both were so very small.

While the two little boys got dressed in their outerwear, Yasu’s mum chatted with them about their day. They talked animatedly about their time in the playhouse outside, how they had ‘cooked’ bento out of sand, mud, grass and leaves and how Hachin had kissed Yasu on the cheek when he ‘got home from work’. When the young woman took both boys by the hand with care and affection, the expression of awe on the bumblebee’s face was heartwarming.

-

Yasu and Hachin’s first ever sleepover went well until it was time to go to bed. While Yasu was clearly tired, Hachin was refusing to sleep. She could see the exhaustion on the child’s face, but for some reason he was too wound up to relax. He fidgeted and squirmed in the guest futon next to Yasu’s bed, and the mother was at a loss for what to do. She kneeled between the beds, reaching her hand out to brush blond fringe out of blue eyes, when Hachin flinched, eyes squeezing shut.

She paused, fingers in soft strands of hair, before gently tucking some behind his ear. A big eye cracked open, and she could see fear for a moment; a long moment where the boy didn’t so much as breathe. Gently, she brushed out his hair with one hand, her other resting on her son’s shoulder as he fell asleep.

Slowly, as she kept petting the little blond and purple-haired boy’s head, Hachin started to relax. She started to withdraw her hand, but tiny fingers grabbed a hold of her index and middle finger. She met the big, wide eyes of a boy who had been drinking the kindness of her and her son like a man in a desert, and she didn’t have the heart to leave quite yet.

Smiling, she shifted her grip so that she was holding his properly, and she stayed like that until the boy was full and well asleep.

-

That was the only time Hachin had ever stayed the night. Sometimes she would ask her son if the other boy was coming over, but it seemed like Hachin didn’t want to. She didn’t want to worry Yasu, so she kept her suspicions to herself, though once, when she came early to pick Yasu up because they were visiting his father’s grave on that day, she found them in the playhouse together, and as she sent her son inside to go fetch his bag, she knelt in front of the little boy.

_ “Hachi-chan, if you ever need help, I’ll be there for you, okay? If anything happens, please let me know?” _

With big eyes, too sad for someone so small, he looked up at her, hands clutching the green toy frying pan tightly.  _ “Okay,” _ he whispered, before lighting up as he spotted Yasu over her shoulder. He bounced where he stood, waiting for his best and only friend so they could spend just a few more precious seconds together. The smile on his face made his face glow.

-

She didn’t really meet Hachin again until years later, and she recognised him immediately. That tiny, scrawny child had grown into a teenager taller than her own son. He wore a bulky jacket that hid how thin he still seemed to be, but he looked happy as he argued with Yasu about the benefits of a honey themed bento. 

She met the bumblebee’s eyes, and reaching over, she ruffled both boys' hair, much to Yasu’s embarrassment, though judging by the happy sound coming from her son’s friend after the tiny initial flinch grew into a satisfied smile, he was the only one feeling it.

She was glad they had found their paths cross again. Both for Yasu’s and for Hachi’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yasu's mum so much, she is so sweet. I hope she shows up in Stars at least a tiny bit. pls marry me yasu's mum who doesn't have a name. give her a name pls


End file.
